What If He Said Yes?
by AlphaDelta1001
Summary: What if Gohan had said 'yes' when Videl asked him whether he liked her with short hair? What would her reaction be? Well, Gohan is about to find out. DBZ. GV. One Shot. COMPLETE


_**DRAGONBALL Z**_

**What If He Said Yes…?**

Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously as he watched Videl walk over to her jet copter. The raven haired girl had her nose stuck in the air and an annoyed look on her face as she walked away, making Gohan wonder why.

Where had he gone wrong? Did he miss something? What did he do to get Videl so angry? For some reason after his newest student had finally been able to levitate a few feet off the ground, instead of receiving a joyful exclamation, was given a hateful glare. After which, Videl said that she would be back tomorrow to finish her lesson.

After all his hard work put into teaching Videl how to fly so far, Gohan had expected to get at least a 'thank you' out of it. Though he wasn't fussed, he was still rather hurt that Videl didn't show him at least some gratitude.

The reaction Videl had was nothing new; Gohan knew she would get over it. Until she learned how to fly like he did, this torture wouldn't be ending soon. Adjusting his red and blue gi, the young Saiyan tilted his head to the side as he watched Videl walk away.

The girl's hair hung delicately over her shoulders and her hips swayed in an almost teasing manner in Gohan's eyes as she walked along. His eyes looked her over thoroughly, the clothes she wore hiding a very curvaceous, delicate body underneath. It was a wonder to Gohan why Videl would hide underneath such baggy clothes. Even so, she was truly a sight to behold.

Shaking his head, Gohan pulled his gaze back up and away. A light blush donned his cheeks. _"Whoa Gohan, where do you think you're looking?" _Such thoughts were restricted to him, especially if they were about Videl. But despite his resistance, he couldn't help but stare at her. Even if she was yelling at him or angry, she still looked beautiful.

When Gohan looked back, he saw Videl wave to him, her back still turned to him as she approached her jet copter. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gohan," Videl called in a much lighter tone. Well, at least she was saying good-bye.

Gohan smiled at this and waved in return, his left hand gripping the belt round his waste. "Yeah, see yah," he replied. His eyes suddenly became more captivated by Videl's form. When the raven haired girl took a step up, placing her right foot firmly onto the first step of her jet copter, her white T-shirt hanging at her legs suddenly pulled back a little, revealing the smooth skin of her thigh. Gohan blinked as an even deeper blush came over him. Gees, no matter how much he resisted, he couldn't help but notice Videl had great legs.

In fact, everything about Videl was great. From that perfect bosom to her grip able hips, she was a angel with a devil's body.

Once again Gohan had to put a stop to his wandering thoughts. However, when the young half Saiyan looked up, away from her slender legs, his eyes settled on her hair. The black, silky strands shining in the sun caught his eyes and he couldn't help but see how good her hair looked on her. He wondered how a girl like her, a girl who only worried about martial arts and crime fighting, could keep such fine hair. Her pretty face, sometimes hidden by her long hair, was the shine of her beauty. Gohan often wondered how she would look like with shorter hair.

He didn't know what had come over him, but he decided to make a suggestion about it. He spoke out without a second thought. "Umm…Videl!"

The raven haired girl stopped clambering up her vehicle and looked around. Her serious expression and hardened eyes locked onto the young half Saiyan standing a distance back. Her sparkling blue irises were another addition to her delicate features that captured Gohan's interest. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but gaze into her eyes. They were so beautiful, like sapphires.

"Yes," she replied plainly. Gohan smiled kindly, despite the tone of voice she used.

"I was thinking…about your hair…" He knew he was stammering, but why? He had faced off against Frieza, Cooler, Broly, Cell and Bojack, yet he couldn't even talk to Videl straight. He didn't know why he was acting like this. It was so new to him.

Videl looked at him in surprise. "M-My hair…?"

Gohan nodded, straightening up a bit. "Yeah, I was thinking that maybe you could get it cut. It might be better short…heh." He shrugged at the end. He was hoping that she didn't blow up at him like she always did. With some luck she would spare him and his ears this time.

It was sort of a relief and a surprise to Gohan when Videl didn't. Her face didn't crunch up angrily, nor did her ki rise. She just stared back at him with a really surprised look. For a moment she stared at him, still lost in her surprise. A second later, she picked up her left pigtail and looked at it in thought. Her mind circulated around her hair and Gohan's suggestion. Maybe this was one of his naïve jokes, or maybe he could be pointing out something to her. Maybe he liked her. Well, she knew that was wishful thinking…

When she came down to that thought, she blushed lightly and looked over at Gohan. The young Saiyan found her blush and bashful expression quite surprising. Was she actually blushing, or was it just hot around here? He knew he was. He felt a little sweaty in his gi and was also feeling a bit uncomfortable in it. The young Saiyan shuffled about nervously under her soft gaze.

"So…y-you mean I would look better with short hair…G-Gohan?" she stuttered. Gohan saw how shy she was right now, and the question she asked him came as an even bigger surprise to him. Videl would never ask about her looks. Then again, how should he know what she wouldn't ask? She was a girl. Girls weren't really his strong points. The only girls he hangs around were his mother and Bulma. He had only known Videl for a couple of weeks.

When he returned to the question Videl had asked him, Gohan froze slightly. As he stared at Videl who patiently awaited his answer, he slowly processed the question into an answer. He didn't know how to say it. She was beautiful, but maybe she would be more concerned about fighting prowesses. That was the main thing they had in common. Then again, she would probably want him to answer in kind to it, compliment her on how beautiful she was. His mind spun in circles, wondering how he should answer. Boy he was nervous. He wish he would stop trembling.

After a moment of thought, Gohan slowly answered.

"Well…uhh…yeah sure. I think you would l-look good with short hair. N-Not that you don't look good now, I think you're beautiful…I mean…uhh," Gohan stammered, shaking his head and shutting his eyes. His cheeks were flushed red, brightening his face. He trembled even more, looking up. He hoped that Videl wasn't taking this the wrong way.

Videl was looking at Gohan with the most surprised look on her face. Her mind slowly processed what he had said to her, steadily sinking into her head. When she finally realized what Gohan had said she looked away and blushed a deep shade of red. She was still very surprised.

"_H-He thinks I'm beautiful?"_ she thought, her mind running over this thought over and over again. After a few moments, the raven haired girl settled on a very reasonable conclusion. She smiled a small smile and looked over at the blushing Gohan, his feet kicking the ground. _"He likes me…"_

Gohan gulped as he looked at her. He was still worried by how she would react. What he didn't know was that Videl was really flattered. "I-I'm sorry Videl. T-That…I wasn't supposed to say that…I…I'm sorry."

The young Saiyan looked away, still hoping that Videl didn't scream at him. For some time, he stood there in silence, waiting for the inevitable. But when he felt or heard nothing, he looked back up, expecting to see Videl leaving. He jumped when he saw Videl standing right in front of him, a small smile on her face and the blush still streaked across her cheeks. Her hands were held behind her and her eyes gazed up at him. Gohan found himself nailed to the spot. Though he wanted to back away, his body didn't respond.

Videl gaze Gohan a very loving smile, seeing him look back at her with an almost fearful look. She giggled at how Gohan looked right now. Even though he was very nervous, she still thought he looked cute. She had been hiding how she felt about him for quite some time now.

She tilted her head up at him and batted her eye lashes, for the first time looking at Gohan closely. After a few seconds, Gohan relaxed, his expression returning to normal as he stared back down at her. He still had a bead of sweat running down from his forehead, but his defined expression remained calm and mature.

After what seemed like an eternity of soul gazing, Videl decided to act now. Quickly, Videl leaned up and gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek of affection before turning round and dashing back towards her jet copter. Gohan was caught completely off guard. He blinked in surprise, the shock remaining with him as Videl sprinted away. When Videl hopped up the steps of her vehicle, she turned round and smiled Gohan's way.

"Thank you," she called out to him loudly. Gohan was still dazed. She giggled at his surprised look and decided to get his attention in a more profound way. She exaggerated the sway of her hips as she slipped into the front seat of her vehicle, attracting Gohan's attention.

Gohan blushed deeply when she sent that flirtatious move his way. He smiled at her and waved. Videl laughed quietly and flung her hair over her shoulder. Looking back toward Gohan when she buckled herself down, Videl winked at him.

"You know what, Gohan! I really like you."

With a final wave, she started up her jet copter and kicked the flight system on. With a final exchange of waves, Videl took off into the skies above. With a burst of acceleration, her vehicle shot off into the distance. The girl and her chopper vanished in a speck of light.

Gohan stared toward the horizon, stunned. He reached up with his left hand and touched the cheek Videl had kissed him on. He could still feel her lips there and her touch. It felt good. He smiled and gazed off into the distance once more, his thoughts pondering over what tomorrow would bring.

The young half Saiyan was interrupted from his day dreaming by Goten coming to float upside down beside him. The chibi Saiyan began to sing, teasing his older brother. "Gohan and Videl, sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Gohan turned to his younger brother and snatched him out of the air; putting him into a headlock. He chuckled amusingly and knuckled Goten's hair playfully, the chibi laughing away. "Knock it off squirt."

**THE END**

* * *

_Author's Note:_ "Sorry for the inconvenience, I had to correct a few mistakes here and there. Anyway, please review." 


End file.
